


kanna tuuli kaipauksein

by lunar_system



Category: Finnish Grocery Brand Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sauna, maalaisromantiikkaa, suomifilmi-estetiikkaa, this is totally a crack fic AND AT THE SAME TIME a very serious exploration of finnish culture, tom of finland -tunnelmaa
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_system/pseuds/lunar_system
Summary: Käki kukkuu kesäillan hiljaisuudessa. Matkamies kohtaa tukkijätkän. Virta vie ja polut erkanevat, mutta jälki jää.Kertomus kahden miehen kohtaamisesta Suomen suvessa.
Relationships: Koskenlaskija/Reissumies
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä lähti vitsinä liikkeelle [tästä tumblr-postauksesta](https://warewol.tumblr.com/post/188812843166) (kiitos warewol!) ja muuntui matkan varrella tom of finland -henkiseksi maalaisromantiikan homosaatio-projektiksi. Postaan tätä myös tuohon tumblr-postaukseen. 
> 
> Ficin nimi Oskar Merikannon [Kesäillan valssista](https://open.spotify.com/track/6NsfaF5c691YIDBUwUEYiJ?si=RtMwUAOyRKiM9AmoFx9aTA).
> 
> Saatan kirjoitella lisää jos saan hyvää palautetta, saatan olla kirjoittamatta!

Reissumies pysähtyi joen törmälle.

_ Voi paska. _

Ei auttanut huokailla. Joki oli ylitettävä, vaikka sitten kastuisi kaikki kantamukset. Jo liian pitkään hän oli kulkenut uomaa myötäillen. 

Mutt tämän puolen rantatörmä oli hyvä paikka evästauolle ennen ylitystä. Reissumies istui mättäälle ja pykäsi nuotion. Nokipannun lämmetessä hän kaivoi eväsleivät repustaan. Rukiin paahteinen maku sopi kullankeltaiseen kesäiltaan kuin nyrkki silmään. 

Kunpa vain olisi jotain leivän päälle laittaa. 

“Ehtoota matkamiehelle!” huikkasi yhtäkkinen ääni. Miehen ääni. 

Reissumies hätkähti. Niin ei käynyt usein. Mutta katsoessaan yläjuoksulle hän oivalsi heti, kuinka hänet oli päästy yllättämään. Pitkin joen uomaa lipui äänettömästi lautta tukkeja, ja tukkien päällä seisoskeli muina miehinä vaaleatukkainen nuorukainen. Se nojaili keksiinsä niin huolettomasti, että heti tiesi sen olevan kokenut uittaja. 

Ja hymyilläkin se osasi. 

Reissumies heilautti verkalleen kättään tervehtiäkseen. Uittajan hymy välkähti vielä hetken ennen vaihtumista keskittyneeseen ilmeeseen. Se nykäisi keksin irti tukista, tönäisi sillä vauhtia ja irrotti yhden tukin lautasta. Muu lautta jatkoi hidasta matkaansa uittajan suunnatessa kohti rantatörmää. Tukki pyörähti sen jalkojen alla, mutta se vain tanssahteli kepeästi kaarnalla kuin lavatansseissa ikään.

Tukki kiilautui rantapusikkoon. Uittaja survaisi keksin joen pohjaan ja hyppäsi penkereelle. 

“Liikeneekö kupponen?” se kysyi. 

Reissumies tarkasteli tulijaa. Sillä ei ollut paljon kantamuksia, vain puukko vyöllä ja pussukka olalla. Valkoinen kesäpaita, uittajan housut ja tukevat saappaat. 

Ja se hymy. 

Reissumies kohensi tulta nokipannun alla ennen kuin vastasi omalla kysymyksellään. “Löytyykö mitään leivän päälle laittaa?”

Uittaja nosti pussukan olaltaan ja aukaisi nyörit. Hän kaivoi esiin paketin. “Kelpaako juusto?”

“No niin”, Reissumies sanoi.

Tulija istui muitta mutkitta mättäälle ja huokaisi tyytyväisenä.

“Tukit karkaa”, Reissumies sanoi ja viittasi alajuoksulle, minne virta hitaasti tukkilauttaa kuljetti.

“Ei ne karkaa. Kohta on uittotupa ja puomi vastassa. Otan ne sieltä kiinni aikanaan.” 

Uittaja otti puukon vyöltään ja vuoli juustosta paksuja siivuja. Puukon lappeella se ojensi niitä Reissumiehelle, joka puolestaan tarjosi palan leipää juuston alle. 

Uittaja maisteli leipää kaikessa rauhassa. “Hyvää leipää.”

Reissumies otti kehun vastaan hiljaa. Hän tiesi että leipä oli hyvää, mutta ei tehnyt huonoa tietää muidenkin huomaavan sen. “Niin on juustokin”, hän sanoi kiitoksen sijaan. 

“Ja hyvin sopivat yhteen.” Uittaja katseli häntä mietteliäänä. “Mikä kulkuri sinä olet miehiäsi?”

“Reissumieheksi kutsuvat.”

“Eivätkö muuta nimeä antaneet?”

Reissumies kohautti olkiaan. Kyllähän hänellä nimi oli, mutta ei sitä aivan jokaiselle tarvinnut jaella. “Tarvinneeko semmoista.”

Hänen toverinsa nauroi. “Vai reissumies. No, mikä ettei. Jospa minäkin olen sitten vain Koskenlaskija.”

Reissumies hymähti. Hänelle sopi Koskenlaskijan leikkisä puheenparsi. “Onko tullut koskia laskettua?”

“Onhan noita. Onko tullut reissuja tehtyä?”

“Onhan noita”, Reissumies heitti takaisin. 

“Vai niin”, Koskenlaskija sanoi. Käki kukkui kesäillan hiljaisuudessa, vaan Koskenlaskijan silmäkulmassa yhä välkehti se hymy. “Minnekäs matka vie seuraavaksi?”

“Joen yli pitäis päästä.”

“Tässä on syvää”, Koskenlaskija totesi asiantuntijan varmuudella. “Uittotuvan luona pääsee yli, mutta sinne on vielä matkaa. Minä kyllä pääsen tästäkin yli kuivin jaloin, mutta…”

“Mutta?”

“Niin, no”, Koskenlaskija sanoi ja katseli Reissumiestä arvioiden. “Sanopas, lähtisitkö minun kanssa tukilla tuota jokea ylittämään?”

Reissumies kurtisti kulmiaan. “Arveletko että minä pinnalla pysyisin?”

“Olen minä saamattomampiakin kavereita kuskannut.”

“Jaa-a.” Reissumies pohdiskeli hetken, ennen kuin pani kädet puuskaan ja katseli Koskenlaskijaa arvioiden päästä varpaisiin hymynkare huulillaan. “Kun kerran haastat.”

“No niin!” Koskenlaskija hymyili kuin aurinko sateen jälkeen. Tarttuva tuo sen hymy. 

Kun kahvit oli juotu ja kauppaa tehty leivällä ja juustolla, Koskenlaskija irrotteli tukkia rantatörmästä. 

“Minä pidän huolen ettei tukki lähde pyörimään”, Koskenlaskija sanoi ja asettui seisomaan tukille, keksillä joen pohjasta tukea ottaen. “Pidä sinä polvet koukussa ja tartu minua vyötäisiltä. Jos putoat niin sitten putoan minäkin, eli koitahan pysyä pystyssä.”

“Jaaha”, Reissumies sanoi ja astui varovasti tukille. Hän pyyhkäisi karheita käsiään ruutupaitaansa ennen kuin tarttui Koskenlaskijaa kevyesti vyötäisiltä. 

“Nyt mentiin”, Koskenlaskija sanoi ja työnsi keksillään tukin liikkeelle. Reissumies horjahti heti ja tarrasi tiukemmin kiinni. Tukki tuntui huteralta jalkojen alla, mutta kun polvia koukisti niinkuin Koskenlaskija oli opastanut, tuntui virtaus oikein myötäilevän. 

Koskenlaskijan asennosta huokui keskittynyt päättäväisyys. Leikilliset tanssiaskeleet olivat saaneet väistyä tarkasti hallitun tasapainoilun tieltä. Reissumies oikein tunsi kuinka Koskenlaskijan koko keho teki työtä pitääkseen tukin oikein päin. Ei hän itsekään kömpelö mies ollut, mutta mitään tällaista taituruutta hänellä ei ollut. Eikä taitajaa työssään voinut olla kuin ihailematta. 

Virta kuljetti heidän viistosti yli joen. Syvimmän ohi päästyään Koskenlaskija koetti tönäistä lisää vauhtia pohjasta keksillään, ja siinä kohtaa Reissumies oli jo varma että he kastuisivat kumpikin. Mutta Koskenlaskija vain kirosi iloisesti ja korjasi tasapainonsa. Ja kohta se jo otti keksin piikillä vastarannan pusikosta kiinni ja kiskoi tukin turvallisesti rantaa kohti. 

Reissumies huokaisi helpotuksesta. Taitava mies, hänen uusi toverinsa. Hän hellitti otettaan Koskenlaskijan vyötäisiltä, ja juuri silloin tukki tömähti reippaasti päin rantatörmää ja koko maailma horjahti.

Mutta Koskenlaskija oli ketteränä miehenä jo hypännyt tukilta rantaveteen. Reissumies tarrasi sitä harteista viime hetkellä ja tunsi vahvat kädet lujasti vyötäisillään häntä varmistamassa. Rantavesi vain loiskahti, mutta pian oli matala hiekkapohja taas vakaa saappaiden alla. Yhtä vakaa kuin kädet jotka häntä pitelivät vyötäisiltä.

“Perkele kun en ehtinyt varoittaa”, Koskenlaskija sanoi. Sen paita oli roiskeista märkä ja valkoinen kangas oikein imaisi kiinni ihoon. Näin läheltä näki myös vaalean sängen joka puski esiin hymyilevien huulien ympärillä. Ja sen hartiat olivat jämäkät Reissumiehen otteessa. Työtä tehneen miehen hartiat. 

“Mitäs pienistä”, Reissumies sanoi hengästyneenä. Koskenlaskijakin hengitti taajaan ponnistelunsa jäljiltä, ja sen poskille oli noussut puna. “Yli päästiin.”

“Niin päästiin. Hyvin pysyit pystyssä”, Koskenlaskija sanoi. 

Ai hitto että sen hymy olikin niin tarttuva. Se oikein luikerteli jonnekin Reissumiehen rinnan alle ja nykäisi niin että tuntui. Ihan pelotti hymyillä takaisin, ja silti ei voinut kuin hymyillä. Sen hymyn edessä tuntui kuin mikä vain olisi mahdollista. Mikä vain. Koskenlaskijan hartioiden sijaan voisi tarttua sitä niskasta ja kiskaista lähemmäksi. Ja se pitelisi vyötäisiltä juuri noin, tiukemmin vain...

Mutta ei sitä hetkeä voinut ikuisuuksiin venyttää. Koskenlaskijan hymy putosi kun se vilkaisi Reissumiehen olan yli joelle. Sitten se olikin jo päästänyt irti Reissumiehen vyötäisiltä, ottanut keksinsä rantapusikosta ja hypännyt veteen tukkiaan nappamaan. Kosketuksen menetys pisti Reissumiestä puusälön lailla sydämeen.

“Eipäs karata”, Koskenlaskija sanoi tukilleen. 

Reissumies pyyhkäisi käsiään. “Kyllä sinä minut kiinni saisit.”

Koskenlaskija kääntyi katsomaan Reissumiestä tutkimaton ilme kasvoillaan. “Ai se vitsailee.”

“Niitten kanssa keistä pidän”, Reissumies vastasi. 

Koskenlaskija hymähti. Se asteli jo tukilleen seisomaan, mutta katseli Reissumiestä tarkkaavaisesti. “Arveletko että sinuun saattaisi törmätä toistekin?”

“Niin, no”, Reissumies sanoi. “Ei sitä tiedä mihin virta vie.”

“Tai tie, niin ikään”, Koskenlaskija heitti. 

“Tai tie”, Reissumies toisti nyökkäillen. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja mietti sanojaan hetken ennen kuin puhui. “Se sinun savujuusto. Mistähän minä sitä löytäisin, jos vaihtokauppa leipään käy?”

“Se oli hyvää leipää.” Koskenlaskija katseli häntä pitkään. 

Reissumies ei väistänyt katsetta, vaan katsoi suoraan takaisin. Hän risti käsivartensa ja suoristi ryhtinsä. Koskenlaskijakaan ei hellittänyt, kohensi vain otettaan keksistä katseli yhä vain mietteliäänä. 

“Kysy Havukosken uittotuvalta”, se sanoi lopulta. “En minä siellä koko kesää ole, mutta käyn kääntymässä. Että kysele. Tekisi mieli vielä maistaa sitä sinun leipääsi.”

“Havukosken uitto”, Reissumies sanoi painaaksen nimen mieleensä.

“Havukosken uitto”, Koskenlaskija varmisti. Mitään sanomatta se sitten lykkäsi keksillään rantaa niin että tukkinsa luiskahti liikkeelle. 

Reissumies toppuutteli pettymystään. Hänhän hädin tuskin tunsi miestä. Mutta harvoin kävi niin että tapasi jonkun, jonka kanssa… Niin. 

Reissumies kohensi reppuaan. “Kiitos kyydistä.”

“Kiitos kahvista”, Koskenlaskija sanoi. Se katseli jalkoihinsa ja tasapainoili tukilla. 

Se kai siitä sitten. Reissumies mutisi heipat ja kääntyi pois joelta, kohti metsäpolkua. Mutta kovin montaa askelta ei Reissumies ehtinyt ottaa ennen kuin oli jo pakko kääntyä katsomaan taakseen. Ja siellä seisoi keskellä jokea Koskenlaskija, katsellen takaisin. Hymy syttyi sen kasvoille kun se näki Reissumiehen kääntyvän. 

“Kuule, reissari!” se huusi.

“No?” kysyi Reissumies. 

Koskenlaskija ei vastannut, katseli vain. Virta vei sitä hitaasti kauemmaksi, eikä Reissumies enää aivan saanut selvää sen ilmeestä. Mutta kun hetki venyi, sykki Reissumiehen sydän koko ajan kiivaammin. 

“No mitä?” Reissumies huusi uudestaan. 

_ Sano se, perkele. Sano. Sano kun minä en uskalla.  _

Reissumies kuuli hymyn Koskenlaskijan äänessä kun se huusi takaisin: “Kerron sitten kun seuraavan kerran nähään!”

Perkeleen perkele. 

Reissumies hymähti, huiskautti hyvästiksi ja kääntyi pois. Iso hymy huulillaan ja lämmin kutina rinnassaan hän kulki pois, kääntyen kuitenkin vielä katsomaan kunnes viimeinenkin vilaus vaaleaa tukkaa oli kadonnut joenmutkan taa. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koska sain hämmentävän (ja hämmentyneen) ilahtunutta palautetta tuosta ensimmäisestä luvusta, kirjoitin lisää. 
> 
> Söin mämmiä tätä lukua kirjoittaessani.

Kävipä niin, että juhannusen tienoilla matka johdatteli Reissumiehen Havukosken uittotuvalle. 

Siellä häntä odotti vastikään pystytetty hirsimökki. Puu oli vielä tuoreuttaan pihkantuoksuista ja kellertävää, vain yhdeltä nurkalta oli aurinko ehtinyt polttaa sen pintaa harmaaksi. Pirtin pihalla kävi kuhina uittomiesten valmistautuessa ison lautan lähtöön. Muonitus oli lopuillaan. Reissumies hankki itselleen parilla pennillä hernesoppaa ja jäi tarkkailemaan uittajien touhuja. 

Yhtään tuttua hymyä ei väkijoukossa näkynyt. Noh, hänhän voisi silti kysyä… 

Niin. Kysyä uittotuvalta täynnä tukkijätkiä, että onko _koskenlaskijaa_ näkynyt. Reissumiehen mieli musteni. Eihän hän edes tiennyt miehen nimeä. Oliko Koskenlaskija sittenkin vain pitänyt häntä pilkkanaan? Reissumies kaapi soppakulhon puhtaaksi mietteliäänä ja kulmat kurtussa, ja lähti sitten kiitoksen verukkeella jututtamaan muonittajaa.

“Onko näkyny semmosta pellavapäistä tukkijätkää. Uhkasi juustoa kaupittelevansa Havukosken uitolta. Nimeä ei kertonut”, Reissumies tiedusteli muina miehinä.

Muonittaja hädin tuskin vilkaisi häneen puuhiltaan. “Pellavapäitä täällä piisaa, mutta jos juustosta on kyse, niin sen on varmaan Koskela ketä kysyt.”

“Ai Koskela?” Reissumiestä nauratti. Koskenlaskija olikin melkein antanut oman nimensä. “Sellaista savuista se juusto, onko sama mies?”

“Joo, Koskela se on. Vaan ei oo hetkeen sitä näkyny.” Muonittaja pyyhkäisi kätensä liinaan ja katsoi sitten Reissumieheen. “Kerronko terveisiä?”

“No sanotko että Reissumies kyseli kaupantekkoon.”

“Etkö nimeä jätä?”

“Ei, kyllä se tietää”, Reissumies sanoi ja harkitsi hetken. “Ja sanotko että olen tuossa Riekkilän saunalla majailemassa hetken. Jos sitä siis näkyy.”

“Sanotaan, sanotaan.” Muonittaja heitti pyyhkeen olalleen ja nosti tiskivasun polvelleen. “Se on hyvä se Riekkilän sauna. Lempeät löylyt.”

“No niin, hyvä.” Reissumies kääntyi lähteäkseen.

“Et olisi töitä vailla?” muonittaja huikkasi hänen peräänsä. “Täällä olisi kuulemma pesti riuskalle uittomiehelle.”

Reissumies epäröi vain hetken ennen kuin vastasi. “Ei taida olla uittohommat minulle.”

“Kysy Pehkosta jos muutat mielesi!”

Reissumies kiitti ja heilautti hyvästiksi. Rannassa kävi häly tukkien saapuessa yläjuoksulta, mutta Reissumies oikaisi metsäpolulle ja jätti Havukosken uiton taakseen. 

* * *

Reissumies vietti saunalla kaikessa rauhassa muutaman päivän, lepäillen ja voimiaan keräten ennen lähtöä uuteen reissuun. Saattoi olla että hän tavallista useammin vilkuili metsätielle päin, katsellen näkyisikö vaaleapäistä hahmoa. Saattoi olla ettei hän olisi muutoin ihan niin monta päivää vain lepäillyt. 

Mutta kun ketään vierasta ei alkanut kuulua, Reissumies lämmitti saunan vielä viimeisen kerran. Parempi vain ettei ole ketään ketä kaipailla, hän tuumasi. Saa kulkea minne haluaa eikä tarvitse murehtia turhan päiten. 

Reissumies saunoi verkkaisesti, kiireettä. Kietaisi pellavapyyhkeen lanteilleen, istui saunan rapulle ja katseli järvenselälle. Ilma oli kostea höyrystä joka nousi selästä viileään kesäiltaan, hyttynen inisi laiskasti korvanjuuressa ennen kuin istahti jonnekin niskan tienoille. Reissumies ei välittänyt alkaa sitä hätistelemään. 

Sen hätistikin joku muu. Karkea käsi tarttui häntä niskasta, ja miehen ääni sanoi: “Itikat syö.”

Reissumies tarttui kovalla otteella tulijaa ranteesta ja väänsi syyllisen näkyviin. Pellavainen tukka heilahti ja hymy taittui irvistykseen Koskenlaskijan ähkäistessä. Reissumies päästi nopsaan irti. “Perkele kun oot hiljainen kaveri.”

Koskenlaskija naurahti tyytyväisenä ja hieroi rannettaan. “Se on se uittajan askel.”

“No niin kai sitten”, Reissumies sanoi ja katseli tulijaa huojentuneena. Sen hymy oli vielä se sama, jäntevä keho sama, mutta Reissumies ei aivan ollut muistanut kaikkia sen kasvonpiirteitä oikein. Niin lyhyen ajan he olivat yhdessä viettäneet.

Se istui rapulle siihen viereen, rennosti huokaisten. “Olit kysellyt.”

“Niin kysäisin”, Reissumies sanoi. “Perkele kun en nimeä tiennyt.”

“Saitko selville?”

Reissumies kallisteli päätään. “Ehkäpä.”

“Mitä? No saitko?”

“No sain, sain. Koskela”, Reissumies myönsi vastahakoisesti. Mies oli hänen mielessään silti Koskenlaskija, sen verran oli tätä tullut kesän aikana mietittyä. Ehkä kun etunimi selviäisi niin sen voisi opetella, mutta kiire ei ollut. 

Koskenlaskija hymyili. “Saatana, sinne meni salamyhkäisyys. Kerrotko omasi?”

“Jaa-a.”

“No!” Koskenlaskija huudahti ja mätkäisi Reissumiehen paljasta hartiaa. 

“Odottelepa kuule ihan rauhassa”, Reissumies sanoi nauraen ja hieraisi hartiaansa. “Toitko evästä?”

“Toinhan minä.”

Koskenlaskija otti esiin pussukkansa ja kaivoi sieltä juuston ja kaksi ruskeaa lasipulloa olutta. Reissumies nousi rapulta sen verran että kävi hakemassa leipää, ja palasi sitten jakamaan eväänsä Koskelan kanssa. Korkit sihahtivat, lasi helkähti lasia vasten, ja sitten oli vain kesäillan hiljaisuus. Kuovin huuto kaukaisuudessa ja hyttyset korvanjuuressa.

“Mites se on kesä mennyt?” Reissumies kysyi hetken päästä. Hän kai se tässä oli illan isäntä, ja koki olevansa vastuussa vieraansa viihtymisestä, vaikkei arkinen raatailu aivan hänen heiniään ollutkaan.

“Siinähän se.”

“Niinhän sillä on tapana.”

“Niin kai. Mites sinun reissut?”

“Nooh.” Reissumies otti pullosta huikan ja mietti miten paljon kertoisi. “Maita ja mantuja tuli nähtyä.”

“Meinasitko tähän asettua pitkäksikin aikaa?”

“En minä. Viimeistä iltaa nyt vietän.” 

“Ai perhana.” Koskenlaskija kuulosti aidosti pettyneeltä. Reissumies katseli pulloaan ja ihmetteli että mitähän hän oli ymmärtänyt väärin vai oikein vai kuvitteliko vain omiaan. 

“No olinpa onnenpekka kun vielä tänään tänne ennätin”, Koskenlaskija jatkoi muina miehinä.

“Niinkö.” Reissumies hymähti ja selvitti kurkkuaan. “Lähdetkö saunaan?”

“Kaipa minä kun tänne asti tulin.”

“Minäpä laitan uuden vastan.”

“Älä minun takia.”

Reissumies vain hymähti ja kaivoi puukon repustaan, kohensi pyyhettä lanteillaan ylös noustessaan.

_Ihan vain sinun takia minä sen laitankin._

Rauduskoivusta oksat, hieskoivusta vitsaat sitomiseen. Reissumies katkoi oksat ja kiersi näppärillä sormilla vitsakset paikoilleen. Katseli syrjäsilmin kun Koskenlaskija kiskaisi valkoisen kesäpaitansa niskasta pään yli. Lihas sen kyljessä jännittyi ja paita veti vaalean tukan kasvojen peitoksi, kunnes se pudisti päätään ja pyyhkäisi suortuvat taakse. Paita nakattiin penkille. Sitten se pujotteli kiveränokkaisia pieksuja jalastaan.

Reissumies haki vielä lisää puita saunan pesään laitettavaksi ja meni sitten Koskenlaskijan ohi saunan eteiseen. “Minä panen tuon sinun vastan jo likoon. Tule perässä kun ennätät.”

“Juu, juu”, kuului vastaus. 

Vesi sihahti kiukaalla lempeästi, juuri niinkuin uittotuvalla oltiin kehuttu. Reissumies istui ylälauteella ja katseli pienen ikkunan läpi kuinka surviaisparvi tanssahteli ojanpientareen yllä. Aurinko oli aikaa sitten painunut mailleen. Eihän se kauan aikaa piilossa pysyisi, mutta tämän hetken verran saunassa oli lähes pimeää ja värit haipuivat hämärässä harmaaseen. 

Eteisen ovi kolahti, sitten saunan. Koskenlaskija asteli sisään saunan hämyyn. Ja kun se kaatoi saavista vettä päälleen, sen iho oikein kiilteli hopeisena siinä kesäyön viileässä valossa. Eihän Reissumies tietenkään katsonut. Vaan kun sauna oli pieni ja se kesäyön valo maalasi varjojaan, niin ei kai se nyt ihmekään jos silmä eksyi ohimennen ihailemaan valon leikkiä. Se valo oikein kaartui siinä selän mutkassa, kaartui ja keinahti Koskenlaskijan kurottaessa kastelemaan hiuksiaan. Siinä ei ollut Reissumiehellä paljon vastaan sanomista.

Koskenlaskija otti vastansa kiulusta ja lauteelle päästyään alkoi ropsuttelemaan sillä käsiään ja jalkokaan. Miellyttävä koivun tuoksu valtasi saunan kostean ilman. 

“Riipasepa tuosta selän puolelta kun en itse yletä”, se sanoi hetken päästä. 

Reissumies teki työtä käskettyä. Koivunlehtiä takertui märkään ihoon. Ja Reissumies olisi voinut kurottaa vapaalla kädellään, pyyhkäistä lehdet pois siltä hopeaiselta selältä joka kaartui ja katosi saunan varjoihin. Se olisi kostea, limainen iho niinkuin särki rantavedessä, särki jonka suomuilla kimmelsi se suviyön valo, särki joka piiloutui järviruokojen sekaan kun saunavastan roska tarttui sen pintaan. Joka nousi aallokossa ylös ja alas laineiden lyödessä rantaan, joka henkäyksellä nousi hartia ja leveni kylki, ja kyljen liikkuessa teki vesipisara polkujaan, kimmeltäen ikkunasta kajastavassa valossa. 

Ja jos sitä koskisi, se kavahtaisi ja puikahtaisi pois, katoaisi mustaan veteen eikä enää ikinä palaisi. Reissumies laski kätensä joka oli jo kurottautunut sitä iholle liimautunutta lehteä kohti. Tarttui sen sijaan löylykauhaan ja heitti kiukaalle vettä, heitti uudelleen ja vielä kerran. Sauna ärähti ja sivalsi sellaiset löylyt että lauteilla pian ähistiin.

“Järveen”, Reissumies murahti aikansa odoteltuaan. Nousi lauteilta ja puikahti Koskenlaskijan ohitse, varovasti ettei vain olisi koskettanut. Tyrkkäsi saunan oven auki, tyrkkäsi eteisen oven auki, ja juoksi päätä pahkaa alas saunan rappuja kohti järven turvaa. Hetki vain omassa rauhassa, hetki etäämpänä siitä valon leikistä hopeaisella iholla, hetki ilman että tarvitsi vahtia minne silmät eksyivät. Järven tyyni pinta otti hänet vastaan kohahtaen. Reissumies sukelsi pinnan alle ja avasi silmänsä mustaan veteen. Ilmakuplat vain tanssivat hänen puhaltaessaan keuhkonsa tyhjäksi järven pimeyteen, ja hetken verran hän oli täysin yksin itsensä kanssa, kunnes vedenpinta taas antoi periksi ja taivaankansi tervehti häntä kesäyön valollaan.

Riuskalla kädellä Reissumies pyyhkäisi veden silmistään ja jäi kellumaan kalpeansinistä taivasta katsellen. Ai saatana kun pitikin olla pelkuri. Koskenlaskijahan oli tullut häntä katsomaan. Sanonut olevansa onnenpekka. Ja Reissumies senkun juoksi karkuun, ettei vahingossakaan paljastaisi mitään itsestään. 

Reissumies sulki silmänsä ja vajosi pinnan alle, puhalsi taas keuhkonsa tyhjäksi ja antoi kuplien kutitella. Veden alta hän kuuli toisen kohahduksen, ja pintaan palatessaan näki Koskenlaskijan sukeltaneen veteen hänen luokseen. Se hymyili, lämpimästi ellei ehkä hieman etäisesti, ja loiskautti kämmenellään vettä Reissumiehen päälle. Reissumies hymyili ja loiskautti takaisin. Silloin syttyi Koskenlaskijan silmiin se kipinä jota hän oli jo ehtinyt kaipaillakin. Se kipinä sytytti myös liekin Reissumiehen vatsanpohjaan. 

No mitä helvettiä. Syteen tai saveen. 

“Sinun piti…” Reissumies aloitti, ja huomasi miten vaikeaa sanoja oli saada ulos. Hän nielaisi ja yritti uudelleen. “Sinun piti jotakin kertoa. Kun seuraavan kerran nähdään.”

“Ai niin.” Koskenlaskija katseli häntä hetken. Vesi tippui sen tummuneista hiuksista. “Kehtaankohan minä.”

“Kehtaisit nyt.”

Koskenlaskija varjosti kädellään silmiään ja katseli ympärilleen liioitellun tarkkaavaisesti, katseli oliko muita kuulijoita. Reissumies naurahti ja loiskautti taas vettä sen päälle. Se pärskähti yllättyneenä ja pudisti veden kasvoiltaan. 

“No niin, no niin”, Koskenlaskija sanoi. “Se on sitten salaisuus.” 

“Aha. No minäpä pidän sen tallessa.”

“Lupaatko.”

“No lupaan.”

“No sitten.” Koskenlaskija otti syvään henkeä ja pidätti sitä hetken, mutta laski sen kuitenkin taas menemään. “Ei, en minä kehtaa millään.”

Reissumies toppuutteli pettymystään. Hän kellutti käsiään järven tyynellä pinnalla, teki pieniä laineita edestakaisin. “Jos kuiskaat. Niin sitten ei ainakaan kukaan kuule.”

“Niinkö meinaat.”

Reissumies nyökkäsi. Hento värinä vaelsi hänen lävitseen, liekö vesi ollut niin kylmää. Kunhan ei vain Koskenlaskija kuulisi sitä hänen puheestaan. Se oli käsivarrenmitan päässä vedessä, leukaansa asti uppeluksissa, ja katseli Reissumiestä tuike silmissään. 

Värinä kulki uudelleen Reissumiehen lävitse, eikä se ollut vain viileä vesi. Se oli jännitys joka oli vallannut hänet läpikotaisin. Joka ikinen lihas Reissumiehen kehossa odotti seuraavaa liikettä. Oliko hän tulkinnut kaiken aivan väärin? Nousisivatko he kumpikin järvestä erikseen, vähän naureskellen, vähän poispäin katsellen, pukisivat päälleen ja jättäisivät taas hyvästit? Ajatuskin sain pettymyksen kouraisemaan vatsanpohjaa. 

Ei.

Reissumies kuljetti kättään pitkin vedenpintaa ja hipaisi sormenpäällään Koskenlaskijan olkaa. Lihas värähti senkin ihon alla. Reissumies nielaisi ja katseli vain sitä olkaa, ei enää Koskenlaskijaa silmiin. “Kuiskaa nyt vaan. Lupasit.”

Kuovi huusi haikeana illan hiljaisuudessa. Reissumies odotti. Ehkä Koskenlaskija nauraisi ja kääntyisi lähteäkseen. Kyllä hän sen kestäisi. Vaan kyllä se myös kirpaisisi. 

Ja niin se Koskenlaskija naurahtikin. Mutta pois se ei kääntynyt, vaan se tuli lähemmäs. Reissumies katsoi hetken sitä silmiin, mutta ei pystynyt kohtaamaan katsetta kauaa. Mies oli niin lähellä, eikä sanonut enää mitään. Jäntevät hartiat pilkistivät vedestä, ja se otti yhdellä kämmenellä tukea Reissumiehen olasta sen nojatessa eteenpäin. Kosketus sai Reissumiehen säpsähtämään, ja hän koetti tasata hengitystään ettei se huomaisi miten hengästynyt hän oli. Mutta kun sydän jyskytti niin saatanan lujaa rinnassa niin ei se hengitys vaan meinannut totella. 

Koskenlaskija kumartui lähelle. Reissumies tunsi sen hengityksen korvalehdellään. Kylmät väreet valahtivat alas koko selän leveydeltä. Reissumies sulki silmänsä ja koitti pysäyttää ajan kulun siihen paikkaan. Mitä hyvänsä kävisi, tämän hetken hän oli saanut kokea. Tämän muiston hän saisi pitää.

Ja sitten painautuivat huulet hänen korvalleen. Reissumies valahti rennoksi, hartiat putosivat alas ja huulilta karkasi huokaisu. Ja samalla hänet valtasi väkevä halu. Hän tarrasi Koskenlaskijaa niskasta ja käänsi päänsä tämän suuntaan. 

Mutta nyt Koskenlaskija säpsähti kosketusta. Se kavahti kauemmaksi niin että Reissumiehen käsi lipsahti sen niskasta. Se nosti nyrkit pystyyn. 

“Hei, hei”, Reissumies sanoi kuin säikylle hevoselle ikään. Sydän hakkasi rinnassa, sekä halusta että säikähdyksestä. Ei hän ollut tarkoittanut pelottaa toista tuolla lailla. Hän vei kätensä varovasti Koskenlaskijan harteille. Se huohotti yhtä lailla kuin Reissumieskin, ja sen näkeminen valoi Reissumieheen vielä uutta varmuutta. Niinpä hän veti itsensä lähemmäs Koskenlaskijaa, tarrasi tätä uudelleen niskasta ja painoi päänsä tämän päätä vasten. “Hei.”

“Hei itsellesi”, Koskenlaskija mutisi. Sen hengitys kulki raskaasti. Reissumies tunsi joka henkäyksen kasvoillaan. Hän näki miten sen märät silmäripset liimautuivat yhteen, vesi tippui tummuneista hiuksista. Pisarat tarttuivat parransänkeen ja hyväilivät sen huulia. Sen kädet aukenivat nyrkistä ja vajosivat pinnan alle. Pian Reissumies tunsi miten ne haparoivat tumman veden alla ja tarttuivat häntä kyljistä, mutta eivät kiskoneet lähemmäksi. Tummat silmät katselivat, katse kulki kasvoilla ylös ja alas, hakien ja hakien, sitten pysähtyen silmiin. 

Reissumies suli sen katseen edessä. “Kyllä minä nyt suutelen sinua.”

“Vittu vihdoinkin”, Koskenlaskija henkäisi.

Se riitti.


End file.
